


Job Security

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #92: “Because [fill in the blank] is emotionally immature.”, Brazil, Muggle Sports.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Job Security

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #92: “Because [fill in the blank] is emotionally immature.”, Brazil, Muggle Sports.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Job Security

~

“Wait!” Severus snapped, mind racing. “You don’t want to do that.”

Scowling, Sarah lowered her wand. “Why not? You’re trying to steal my job--”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus sighed. “You heard what happened. I’m not trying to steal your job. I want nothing to do with this business.” 

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes. “Do you think you’re too good to do this?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I’m just not interested. This isn’t the life I want.” 

Sarah considered him for a moment before finally tucking away her wand. “Yeah, all right,” she muttered. “But if I find you’re lying to me--” 

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Severus reminded her. “You captured me. I’m a prisoner, remember?” 

“I suppose.” Sarah crossed her arms. “But if you stay, you’ll be made to brew and he’ll get rid of me.” 

“So get me out,” Severus said. 

Sarah laughed harshly. “And why would I do that after going to all the trouble to find and capture you in the first place?” 

“That was before you knew they wanted to replace you,” Severus pointed out. “With that information, doesn’t it make sense for you to help me escape and then deny any knowledge of what happened?” 

“Where would you go?” she asked. “It’d have to be far away for the boss not to find you. Brazil or something.”

“I’m not going to Brazil,” Severus said firmly. “What would I do there?” 

Sarah shrugged. “Muggle sports? How should I know? All I know is you can’t stay around here. Not with the boss looking for you. Plus, what’s even here for you now? Potter won’t even recall your relationship--”

Severus pushed down the stab of pain that thought caused. “You don’t know that--”

“I’m good at Memory Charms.” Sarah bit her lip. “For what it’s worth, maybe he will remember something. I’ve met many emotionally immature men, and he doesn’t seem like that.” 

“Let me worry about that.” Severus swallowed hard. “Now, are you going to help me or not?” 

“I suppose.” Sarah looked around and, shaking her head, pointed her wand at the lock. A moment later the cell door swung open. “Well? Don’t just sit there. Come on!” 

~


End file.
